


Day 1: Riding

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 12 Days of Sexmas, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Riding, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Crowe shows Nyx a good time in a manner that is driving him out of his mind. 12 Days of Sexmas





	Day 1: Riding

Nyx’s head is buried deeper into the pillows as his neck arches, shoulders tense under a throaty moan. His hands clench and unclench, instinctively looking for purchase as another wave of pleasure ripples through him. He tries not to, but his eyes flicker shut nonetheless. He hisses as he forces them back open. He doesn't want to miss a moment.

Her hair actually comes down to her back. You can't tell, with the way she always wears it up. Out of the way, she had said. But now it sticks to skin on her shoulders as she lets her head fall back, mouth slightly open in a blissful sigh. She rolls her hips against his slowly, savoringly. She runs a hand down her side, fingers dipping between their joined bodies as she touches herself. A new kind of moan falls from her lips, one of exhilaration, not just sensation. Mischief dances in the brown eyes as she takes in the adoration written all over his face.

The bedpost rattles, and Nyx grunts out of frustration when the bindings securing his hands away refuse to yield. As if to taunt him, she holds his hungry gaze with ease, perfectly aware of the way Nyx’s eyes roam her body. As he is distracted, though, she wraps her fingers around the base of his shaft as a makeshift cockring and gives it a few pulsing strokes in time with her languid hip movements.

Nyx  _ jolts _ . His hips bury deeper into her warmth in urgent thrusts as the tremors rake through him, making both of them shudder at the sensations. Nyx pulls against his restraints again, groaning. “Ung,  _ fuck _ , Crowe!” He craves to touch her. Wants to pull her down flush against him; imagines her unguarded sounds of thrill in his ear as he thrusts into her- 

She only chuckles softly as his face contorts beneath her. That was a nice reaction. A very nice reaction, and the tingles left behind in her core demand more, but she is determined to make this last.

She bucks her hips back and forth, picking up a little faster pace. The tension melts from the man’s face, transforms into open-mouthed pants as she slides further down his shaft on each grind. Crowe sighs contently as the delicious friction flares up her body. She leans back, supporting herself on Nyx’s strong thighs as she rocks against him sensually.

“Gods,” the man breaths out. “You’re so beautiful…” Her back stretched, she straightens up to sit on him. Nyx grunts lowly as her walls shift around him, hugging him tightly. Head careening to the side, Crowe bites her lip. Nyx's mouth runs dry as she slides both hands up her neck, caressing the sensitive flesh there, before Crowe buries them into her hair seductively.

She rolls her hips in a circular motion as her eyes gleam. “You ain't seen beautiful yet, baby…” She leans down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, sliding up his shaft almost enough to break the contact.

Nyx has half a chuckle to brace himself before Crowe all but impales herself on him and starts bouncing.


End file.
